ruby_redfortfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thrifted.tulips/Other spy-related books
So, I am a total nerd, and have been geeking out about spies ever since I was 7. Obviously, I just about fainted whenever I started reading Ruby Redfort, having thought that there were absolutely NO other spy books out there for me to stick my nose into. This blog post is for anyone like me who has an unhealthy obsession with spies, and wants to read more about them. Please enjoy the following list of spy books that I strongly recomend. #1: Gallagher Girls Series: This book series follows the story of Cameron Anne Morgan, a student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, which is basically a school for female spies. Its a boarding school that sees a severe need to educate young women in the realm of cryptography, martial arts, cover-ops, and overall spycraft. The character are amazing, and the writting is incredible. Definetly a spy series that will leave you on the edge of your seat. #2: Spy School Series: Ben Ripley is just a nerdy, normal teenage boy who is filled to the brim with hormonal angst until his life is turned up on its head whenever he is recruited to a school for spies. Upon arriving to the school that plans to teach him how to be more lethal than James Bond, he realises that being a spy is not all that he expected. His terrible teachers, mountains of homework, and confusing crushed lead him to believe that going to spy school might be just the same as going to normal school. That is, until he goes on his first mission. This series is witty, charming, and definetly enjoyable. #3: Kiki Strike Series: I cannot stress this enough: if you liked Ruby Redfort, you will absolutely LOVE Kiki Strike. Kiki Strike is about a girl named Kiki who is a prime example of why you should not judge a book by its cover. Her pale complection and wiry limbs lead people to believe she is about as harmful as a grapefruit. But she is so much more. A girl with an unhealthy obsession of books, giant squid, and the history of New York City is sitting on her couch, looking out her window when the mysterious creature that is Kiki Strike creeps past her peripheral vision. No one could deny that fate hadnt taken the reigns there. For there was absolutely no reason for Ananka Fishbein to be so enthralled with the sinkhole that had formed outside of her apartment. If it were any other day, the realization might not have even been made. But today was not any other day. Today was the day that Ananka Fishbein would visit the subterranean tunels Kiki Strike deemed the Shadow City. Today began the story of Kiki Strike, the heir to the Pokrovian throne, Luz Lopez, an engineer of highle edvanced mechanics, DeeDee Morlock, a biochemist well beyond her years, Betty Bent, a master of kindness and disguise, Oone Wong, a picker of locks and forger of documents, and Ananka FIshbein, a bored girl with a library. Today launched the story of the Irregulars. A group of unseen girls who accomplished the impossible. I hope you enjoyed my list :) Feel free to tell me your own recomendations! I would love to heat them. -xoxo, thrifted.tulips Category:Blog posts